Ingeniatus - Retrieval der Luvi'dus
thumb|258px|Titelbild von 'Ingeniatus - Retrieval der Luvi'dus'Ingeniatus - Retrieval der Luvi'dus '(engl. retrieval of Luvi'dus) ist ein Fantasy-Film unter Regie von Phil Mor und Ben Mor. Die Fortsetzung zum Film ist Ingeniatus - Devastation aller Zauber Handlung '!!SPOILER!! - NICHT DURCHLESEN, WENN MAN ES NICHT KENNT! Die einst friedlichen, gleichgewichtsbringenden Luvi'dus starben vor über 10.000 Jahren aufgrund des Hasses zwischen den Progenie und den Zauberern aus. Ohne die Luvi'dus würde das gesamte Ingeniatus außer Kontrolle geraten, da sie für das Gleichgewicht verantwortlich waren. Als die Zauberer bei dem Schutz-Krieg gegen die Progenie eine Niederlage erhielten, rotteten sie förmlich aus. Somit existiert nur noch eine geringe Zahl an Zauberer und sind nun dazu verpflichtet, sich zu verstecken. 'Aufbruch in die Freiheit' Der Film beginnt nachts in einem Dorf mit dem Erscheinen einer Person, welche mit einer schwarzen Kutte verschleiert ist. Diese steht auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes und läuft dieses entlang, bis sie am Ende angelangt ist und mit Anlauf auf ein kleineres Gebäude springt. Der Kuttenträger erschrickt, als eine mechanische Kreatur mit einem Lichtschein das Dorf betritt. Blitzartig flüchtet der Verschleierte Richtung Süden und landet in einer Sackgasse, während der Roboter ''sich ihm langsam nähert. In Panik murmelt dieser einen Satz und löst sich in Luft auf. Der nächste Tag bricht in dem Dorf, Vespen, an, zwei junge Progenie unterhalten sich am Rande eines Sees über den ehemaligen Schutz-Krieg. Wenige Zeit später, als sich die meisten Bewohner in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen haben, verabschiedet sich einer der Progenie, der 15.-Jährige Protagonist Sniez, und spaziert zurück zu seinem Haus. Auf dem Weg jedoch spürt er starke Windzüge und jemanden an sich schnell vorbeilaufen. Plötzlich erscheinen viele Roboter in der Stadt und verfolgen diese Person mit Schüssen und kleinen Explosionen. Es wird klar, es handelt sich dabei um einen entflohenen Zauberer. Während der Verfolgung entdeckt Sniez eine schwarz-gekleidete Person hinter einem Haus, die das Geschehen mitverfolgt. Man erkennt die Person von der gestrigen Nacht. Sniez nähert sich diesem und fragt ihn nach seiner Herkunft. Dieser aber flüchtet nach der Frage Richtung Norden, Sniez läuft dem Flüchtling nach. Sie durchforsten einen kleinen Teil des Flouna-Forst] und kommen letztendlich an einer Sackgasse an. Nach einer kleinen Ausfragung von Sniez, die jedoch unbeantwortet bleiben, übergibt der Kuttenträger ihm eine Schriftrolle und schwört ihm, er hätte Zaubererabstammung. Anschließend löst er sich wieder in Luft auf, und Sniez kehrt mit Zweifel zurück in sein Dorf. In der folgenden Nacht wacht Sniez unerklärlicher Weise auf und kann nun nicht mehr einschlafen. Iham wird klar, dass er erst Ruhe haben wird, wenn er sich diese Schriftrolle angesehen hat. Folglich öffnet er diese und liest sich den Inhalt durch. Ohne es zu merken spricht er sie leise nach. Urplötzlich entfacht der Progenie ein Feuer an einer Stelle seines Holzhauses. Die Flamme breitet sich blitzschnell aus und setzt das ganze Haus in Brand. Aus einem Fenster sieht Sniez die Person, die ihm die Schriftrolle übergeben hat. Er zwinkert kurzerhand mit den Augen und lässt Sniez auflösen und außer Haus wieder erscheinen. Aufgrund dessen, dass die Spürer in dem Dorf auftauchen, fliehen die beiden unbemerkt aus diesem direkt zurück zu der schon besuchten Sackgasse am Gebirge. Dort angekommen stellt sich der Unbekannte als Solis vor und merkt dabei an, er sei ein Fluchzauberer. Er berührt die Gebirgswand und entfacht einen kleinen Magiestoß. Dabei wird ein Eingang enttarnt, in dem die beiden eintreten. Schon beim Eintreten werden sie von einem Freund von Solis empfangen, der jedoch nicht in deren Sprache spricht. Dieser führt die beiden durch die weite Höhle, während Solis Sniez über die ganze Situation aufklärt. Solis ist auf der Suche nach dem wahren Ursprung der Luvi'dus und hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, sie wieder zurückzuholen. Er alleine würde es jedoch nicht schaffen, weshalb er Hilfe braucht - von Sniez. Schließlich könne er nun nicht mehr zurückkehren, da ihn die Spürer irgendwann entdecken und als Zauberer enttarnen werden. Auch stellt sich heraus, dass Solis die Erzeuger von Sniez persönlich kennt, jedoch behauptet, sie wären von Progenie gefangen genommen. Letzten Endes beschließt Sniez ihm zu folgen. Als sie am anderen Ende der Höhle herauskommen, ist es immer noch nachts. Solis erzählt folgend über eine Stadt inmitten des Hetae-Gebirge, welche nur von Zauberern bewohnt sein soll. Diese soll eine Bibliothek beherbergen, die nur Büher bezüglich des Themas ''Zauber beinhalten. Nach einem kleinen Gang treffen sie auf die Stadt Hetae. 'Das Aschemonster' In Hetae angekommen bemerken die drei sofort, dass die gesamten Einwohner melancholisch veranlagt sind. Seltsamerweise halten sie sich ebenfalls in der Nacht in der Stadt auf. Sie können sich nicht ausmalen, was los sei, bis sie vom Bürgermeister erfahren, dass das Hetae-Gebirge einen Vulkan besitzt, der am Ende jedes Monats ausbricht und der nächste bald bevorstehen wird. Die Lava würde nicht die Stadt zwar erreichen, doch der Ascheregen, der auf die Stadt herunterrieselen wird, locke ein Monster an, welches alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würde. Da es jedoch nachts ist, suchen die drei einen Unterschlupf auf, den sie am Ende auch entdecken. Während die meisten Bewohner sich zurückgezogen haben und Sniez und Solis sich in ihrem Unterschlupf ausruhen, bricht plötzlich der genannte Vulkan aus, der die Zauberer erschrecken lässt. Später warnen die Wächter die gesamten Bewohner, dass das ES ''im Anmarsch wäre, aufgrund des Aschefalls. Solis fällt ein, dass er ein Buch bezüglich aller Ungeheuer auf Ingeniatus mit sich hat. Schleunigst entdecken sie das Aschemonster im Buche. Sein Name laute Favillo, der Aschefresser und ernähre sich hauptsächlich von frischer Asche. Sie beschließen, dass Biest mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte zu vertreiben. Favillo betritt Hetae und fängt sofort damit an, die landende Asche zu verspeisen. Durch ein Versehen erregt Sniez die Aufmerksamkeit des Favillo und wird von diesem sogleich angegriffen. Dark versucht verzweifelt, ihn zu verteidigen, versagt jedoch kläglich. Die beiden entdecken eine explosive Mischung in einem Container, können jedoch mit ihren Zauberkräften diese nicht explodieren lassen. Dem Fluchzauberer fällt ein, dass diese Stadt ein geheimes Prüfungshaus verstecken soll. Um genau zu wissen, an welchem Standpunkt das Prüfungshaus sich befindet, suchen sie schleunigst mit dem Favillo im Schlepptau den Bürgermeister auf, der ihnen verrät, dass unter einem Marktplatzstand eine Treppe existiert, die direkt zum Prüfungshaus des Geheimen führt. Gleich danach wird der Bürgermeister vom Favillo zu Staub verbrannt. Während sich Dark und weitere, wenige Zauberer um den Aschefresser kümmern, wandert Sniez zum Prüfungshaus und besteht eines zum ersten Mal - erfolgreich. Mit seinen neuen Schwarzmagiekräften locken sie den Favillo in eine Falle, lassen die Container kollabieren und töten die Bestie letzten Endes. Am nächsten Tagesanbruch besuchen sie die Bibliothek und durchsuchen diese nach dem Buch. Als sie nicht fündig wurden, beschließen sie die Bibliothekarin zu befragen, doch diese hält gerade eine laute Unterhaltung mit einem jungen Mann. Sniez entdeckt, dass der Mann das gesuchte Zauberbuch in der Hand hält. Nach einem kleinen Streit, wer das Buch nun behalten darf, das es das letzte seiner Art ist, verabreicht der Mann der Bibliothekarin einen Elektroschock durch einen Zauber und flüchtet mit dem Buch. Folglich beginnt eine Verfolgung zwischen dem Dieb und den zwei anderen Zauberern in das Hetae-Gebirge zurück. Als sie mit ihren Zauber ein Gefecht geführt haben, schleudert der Dieb Sniez viele Meter weg und flüchtet wiederholt, doch Dark bleibt ihm an den Fersen. Sniez kommt zu sich, entdeckt, dass Dark und der andere Mann verschwunden sind. Geschwind folgt er der Route, in der sie wahrscheinlich gerannt sind und vernimmt Schreie - es sind Dark's. Er nähert sich den Rufen und registriert Dark, der in einem kleinen, viereckigen Käfig aus blauen Pfählen gefangen ist. Um ihn dort herauszuholen, versucht Sniez das Käfigtor zu öffnen, doch schon vor dem Tor schießen zwei Pfähle aus dem Grund und machen Kurs auf diesen, welche er mit Feuerzauber schmelzen kann. Anschließend schießt er auch Feuerbälle auf das Gefängnis und lässt dieses ebenfalls schmelzen und Dark ist frei. Doch bevor die beiden wieder fliehen können, wandelt sich das Schmelzwasser in eine Gestalt um und festigt sich wieder. Dark wird sofort klar, dass es sich um einen Eiszäpfer handelt. Es zaubert Wasser vor seinem Körper, erfriert es und schießt Eiszapfen. Nachdem die beiden den Eiszäpfer schwächen konnten, sammelt sich von den geschmolzenen Eiszapfen erneuert das Wasser und eine größere Gestalt erscheint - ein plattenähnliches Rechteck. Auch dieses wird von Sniez und Dark überwältigt und verschwindet endgültig. Da der Dieb das Zauberbuch gestohlen hat, müssen sie sich aufmachen, eine weitere Bibliothek aufzusuchen. 'Gebirgsreise' Sniez und Dark haben ihr nächstes Ziel in Impi, ein kleines Dorf östlich von Hetae. Um dort hinzugelangen, müssen sie vorerst die oberste Schicht erreichen, da sich dort der Eingang zur Höhle Plexor befindet. Sie durchqueren viele Schichten, bis sie an einer Schlucht ankommen. Da es nicht möglich ist, von der einen zu anderen Seite zu springen, versuchen sie mit einem langen Gesteinbrocken eine Art Übergang zu erschaffen. Doch als die beiden diese betreten, bricht der große Stein in der Mitte und sie drohen, hinunter zufallen. Plötzlich jedoch werden sie von einem unbekannten Zauber festgehalten, und wieder auf den festen Boden gebracht. Zwei junge Lebpugno erscheinen, stellen sich als die Brüder Mag und Ned vor und entpuppen sich als Zauberer. Mag als Weißmagier und Ned als Grünmagier, der durch Magnetismus die beiden abfangen konnte. Die Brüder versprechen den Reisenden, sie sicher aus dem Hetae-Gebirge zu führen. Nach einem längeren Tripp wird es dunkel und die vier Zauberer müssen rasten. Durch ein Feuer wärmen sie sich, und durch Flora-Erfindungen können sie sich ausruhen. Als alle eingeschlafen sind, kümmert sich Sniez noch um das Feuer und wird von den Fremden, der das Zauberbuch gestohlen hat, ohnmächtig geschlagen. Sniez wird von diesem einem Cubo vorgesetzt, welcher bei seinem Schlaf gestört und nun aggressiv wird. Schnell flieht der erwachte Sniez wieder, findet zu seiner Gruppe zurück, mit der er dann vor dem Cubo flüchtet. Ohne es zu merken kommen sie wieder bei der untersten Schicht an und können den Cubo letztlich mit Feuer vertreiben. Da sie wieder ganz unten angekommen sind, sind sie gezwungen, erneuert hoch zu reisen. Doch Mag kann durch seinen Magnetismus die ganze Gruppe auf einen magnetisierten Felsblock hochschweben lassen und sie erreichen Plexor. 'Alles nach Plan - oder? Angekommen auf der Impi-Wiese wollen die zwei Brüder wieder zurückkehren, doch Dark hat den Wunsch, dass sie noch eine kleine Weile bei ihnen bleiben, da er einen Plan hätte. In Impi besteht das Prüfungshaus der Vier. Dort würde Sniez die ersten Grundlagen des Zauberns erlernen. Da das Gebäude jedoch ständig von Maschinen und derartiges überwacht wird, hat sich Dark einen Plan überlegt. Zu aller erst nehmen sie sich vor, die nächste Nacht das Prüfungshaus zu beobachten, um zu sehen, wer nachts über das Gebäude wacht. Ihnen wird nun klar, dass in der Nacht ein Spürer, auch Zauberspürer genannt, und zwei bewaffnete Progenie um das Haus kreisen. thumb|Patroulie von Impi (rot - Zauberspürer; grün u. blau - Progeniewächter; gelb - Start) Sie wollen zu aller erst den Progenie entfernen, da sie die ersten wären, die etwas merken, wenn der Zauberspürer verschwunden ist. Danach den Zauberspürer ablenken, damit Sniez in das Prüfungshaus gelangen kann. Währenddessen wollen sie den Zauberspürer beschäftigen, dabei soll alles so leise und unbemerkt wie möglich ablaufen. Die nächste Nacht bricht an und sie merken, dass sie während der Planung vergessen haben, nach einem Zauberbuch zu suchen und beschließen, es den bevorstehenden Tag zu machen. Die Wachen sind, wie von der Gruppe geahnt, postiert. Als der Zauberspürer hinter dem Prüfungshaus verschwindet, nehmen sich Dark und Ned die erste Wache vor (s. Bild; blau gekennzeichnet) und versetzen diese hinter einem der Gebäude durch einen Zauber in den Schlaf. Der nächste Progenie (grün gekennzeichnet) wird von Sniez und Mag gefangen und hinter einem Gebäude versteckt, jedoch konnte sich dieser befreien und nach Hilfe rufen. Darauf wird der Zauberspürer aufmerksam und folgt den Hilferufen. Während die ganze Aufmerksamkeit Dark und den Brüdern gewitmet ist, flieht Sniez geschwind in das Prüfungshaus. Die Prüfung kann er ohne weitere Probleme bestehen und erhält letztlich seine Zauberkräfte. Nach dem Austreten aus dem Hause erspäht er Dark und die anderen in den Fängen von Progenie und vielen Zauberspürern. An der Spitze steht ihr Anführer, der mit den Zauberern ein lautes Gespräch führt. Kaum ist Sniez draußen, schon wird er von einigen Wachen gefangen genommen und dem Anführer vorgesetzt. Nach der Frage, weshalb sie die Zauberer ständig gefangen nehmen, antwortet dieser nur damit, dass Ingeniatus von den Zauberern frei und so rein werden soll. Ned konnte sich urplötzlich von dem Halt einer Wache losreisen und versteinerten diesen mit einem Zauberspruch. Blitzartig setzter er auch die anderen Progenie in diesen Zustand, um seine Freunde zu befreien. Diese setzen ihre Kräfte nun gegen die Zauberspürer ein, um diese auszuschalten. Ohne weiter nachzudenken spricht Ned den Stein-Zauber gegen den Anführer aus, wird jedoch aus heiterem Himmel reflektiert und Ned versteinert sich so am Ende selbst. Eine Flucht wäre nun unmöglich, weshalb Dark seine gesamten Kräfte sammelt und die Gruppe in die nahegelegende Höhle Plexor zu teleportiert. Sie verirren sich schnell in der Höhle, und können schließlich nur entkommen, als ein alter Reisender ihnen den Weg zur Außenwelt zeigt. Wiederholt kommen sie an der westlichen Seite der Impi-Wiese an. Sie wissen, dass sie sich hier nicht lange aufhalten dürfen, da Impi schließlich nur wenige Orte entfernt ist. Den versteinerten Ned können sie im Moment nicht helfen, da Mag vorerst einen Entsteinerungszauber, den Sih-To, studieren muss, dessen Spruch er jedoch bei sich hat. Die Gruppe versenkt Ned in der Frühlingsoase, da er dort sicher aufgehoben wäre. Dark überkommt die Idee, die Stätte der Lupa zu besuchen, da dort der Legende nach der Geist der Lupa existieren soll, der einem bei Begegnung einen Blick in die Zukunft gewährt. So machen sie sich auf in Richtung Norden. '''Die tote Wölfin, Lupa Angekommen, vor dem Mausoleum, versuchen sie vergebens das Tor zu öffnen, bis Dark mit einem Fluchzauber dieses entsiegeln kann. In der ersten Halle besteht eine große Tiefe zwischen dem Eingang und der zweiten Halle. Am Grund befinden sich zahlreiche Pfähle, um diese jedoch umgehen zu können, ragen wenige, kleine Türme in die Höhe, welche zwar betretbar, jedoch sehr bröcklig und gefährlich sind. Ohne Probleme dringen die vor zur zweiten Halle. Diese ist die Letzte und wird von Yinu, Lupa's Gefährte, bewacht. Jeden Ankömmling stellt er drei Rätsel, die der Sage nach nur die, die reines Herzens sind, beantwortet werden können. Sollte nur eine Frage unkorrekt sein, wird sich Yinu in eine Gestalt verwandeln, welche Steinzauber beherrscht, und die Personen in Steinfiguren verwandelt. Ihnen werden drei Rätsel erteilt, welche das Erraten von den Wörtern "Todsünde", "Zeit" und "Neuankömmling" erfordern. Die ersten zwei Begriffe können sie sofort enträtseln, den letzten aber auch mit größter Anstrengung nicht und werden vom Totenkopf nach seiner Verwandlung attackiert. Im Kampf werden Sniez und Dark durch einen gegnerischen Zauber versteinert, in letzter Sekunde anschließend kann Mag den Sih-To-Zauber erfolgreich durchführen und rettet die Gruppe. Am Ende schwächelt ihr Gegner und dieser erkennt, dass sie trotz ihres Unwissens in guten Absichten kommen. In der Stätte angekommen berühren sie den Sarg und der Geist von Lupa tritt in Erscheinung. Die tote Wölfin erzählt von ihrer schlimmen Vergangenheit und führt dann fort. Sie gewährt ihnen ein einzigen Wunsch. Da der Wunsch einzigartig ist, und sie wissen müssen, was auf sie zukommen wird, wünschen sie, die ferne Zukunft von den Zauberern zu sehen. Diese Forderung wird gewährt und ein Portal öffnet sich, welches die Situation in der Zukunft zeigt. Die drei müssen mit Schrecken erfahren, dass eine Person auf einem Thron sitzt, von Maschinen bewacht wird und zahlreiche Zauberer, dessen Schicksal es ist, zu sterben, gefangen hält. Sie bemerken, dass der Thronherr der Progenie ist, der sie in Impi angegriffen und gefangen hat. In dieser großen Ansammlung entdecken sie auch sich selbst. Eine große Maschine erscheint letztlich, im Schlepptau eine junge Zauberin, und diese wird dann vom Thronherren durch einen Zauber in Luft aufgelöst. Die letzten Worte, die sie vernehmen, zuvor sich das Portal schließt, sind die des Anführers: "Wir werden keine Progenie sein, auch keine Zauberer. Nein, wir werden etwas Höheres, die, die die Natur kontrollieren und bewältigen, sein! Wir werden Ingeniatus nach '''unseren' Wünschen gestalten!" Sie werden von einer Person unterbrochen, die das Geschehen hinter dem Grabtor mitverfolgt hatte und letztlich schluchzend flüchtet. Die Gruppe verabschiedet sich von Lupa und verfolgen das Mädchen bis hin aus dem Lokal. Erst am Eingang des Mausoleums können sie das ''Weibchen abfangen und ausfragen. Erstaunt stellen sie fest, dass es die Progenie ist, die in der Zukunft vom Anführer in Luft aufgelöst wird. Sie gesteht kurer Hand, dass sie sich heimlich in die Stätte eingeschlichen hat und ebenfalls in das Portal gesehen hat. Dabei fleht sie Sniez und die anderen an, dass dies nicht geschehen und sie das verhindern sollen. Sniez verspricht dem Progenie, vorgestellt mit dem Namen Jeni, dass sie sich der Gruppe anschließen kann, umso in Sicherheit zu bleiben. Dark jedoch ist strikt dagegen, da er der Meinung ist, mit einer so großen Gruppe zu reisen wäre immer auffälliger und sie sowieso schon gesucht wären. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sniez und Dark entfernt sich dieser von der Truppe und will seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Bevor dier Vier wieder aufbrechen, befreit Mag Ned aus seinem Steinmantel. 'Das Ende der Reise' Die letzte Möglichkeit, um auf dieser Insel ein Zauberbuch zu erhaschen, wäre die Stadt Finiter. Doch auch dort müssen sie vorsichtig sein, das sie bereits von Generälen gesucht werden. Nachdem sie den Flouna-Forst durchquert haben, kommen sie am langen Pfad entlang und werden auf ein rauchendes Dorf aufmerksam. Auslöser dafür war Dark, den sie sofort erspähen können. Er bedroht die Bewohner, dass gesamte Dorf zu zerstören, wenn sie ihm nicht sagen würden, wo das Zauberbuch wäre. Schleunigst rettet die Gruppe die Bewohner vor dem Brand und Dark, den sie versuchen zu beruhigen. Er erklärt, dass das Dorf nur von Zauberern berherbergt wird und behauptet, nur sie würden wissen, wo sich noch ein Zauberbuch befindet. Das Dorf war nun gänzlich verbrannt, auch nach einem Löschversuch von Jeni, doch die Bewohner sind nun obdachlos. Wohl oder Übel müssen sie die ehemaligen Dorfbewohner mitnehmen, Dark entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten und wird wieder aufgenommen. Um sich in Finiter zu tarnen, spricht eine Zauberin aus dem Dorf einen Gestaltwandlungszauber und schenkt so jedem Zauberer einen neuen Habitus. Anschließend machen sie sich auf in die Stadt. Sie werden in der Stadt freundlich begrüßt und eingelassen. Unauffällig versuchen Sniez, Dark und die anderen in der Bibliothek ein Buch zu finden. Unterdessen verteilen sich die anderen Zauberer in der Stadt. Wie aus heiterem Himmel wird Sniez fündig und durchforstet das Buch. Nach Dark gäbe es angeblich eine geheime Botschaft der Luvi'dus, die nur durch Anstrengung offenbart wird. Urplötzlich werden sie gestört, als die gebeten werden, auf den Stadtplatz zu gehen. Als sie dort ankommen, sehen sie auf einer großen Bühne den Progenie den sie auf dem Thron in der Zukunft gesehen haben. Großkundig stellt er sich mit dem Namen Xyeod vor und predigt, dass bald alle Zauberer verschwinden werden. Die Gemenge jubelt ihm schließlich zu. Während Sniez und die anderen das Geschehen mitverfolgen, werden Zauberspürer, die ihre Kreise ziehen, aufmerksam auf diese, trotz ihrer Tarnung. Vier weitere Spürer nähern sich der Gruppe und nehmen diese dann schlagartig gefangen. Sie bekommen die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Publikums, eingeschlossen Xyeod, dem sie die Zauberer ausliefern. Sofort werden sie in Ketten gelegt und zauberunfähig gemacht. Während seiner Predigt schildert er, dass es nun eine Hinrichtung geben wird, indem allen gefangenden Zauberer ein Ende gesetzt wird. Sniez, Dark, Mag, Ned und Jeni werden in ein Transportdelin mit weiteren Massen von Zauberern zur Insel Bliega geschickt, wo die Hinrichtung stattfinden soll. In der Nacht wachen einer nach dem anderen in einem verschlossenen Container. Sie können nicht herauskommen und müssen deshalb warten, bis das Delin ankommt und die Zauberer herauskommen können. Schon wenige Minuten später öffnen Wachen das Tor zur Außenwelt. In Ketten führen sie die Zauberer zu einer großen, weiten Wiese, auf der schon unzählige Gefangende, Wachen und Progenie positioniert sind. Auf einem großen Turm befindet sich ein Thron, der sogleich von Xyeod besetzt wird. Bevor Sniez und die anderen auf der Wiese ankommen, versucht die Gruppe zu flüchten, indem sie ihre Zauber einsetzen. Nur Jeni überwältigt einen der Wachen, flieht, und lässt die anderen im Stich. Ihnen wird nun klar, dass alles der Zukunft entspricht, so, wie sie sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben. Nach wenigen Sätzen enthüllt Xyeod seine Zauberkraft und versetzt alle Anwesenden ins Staunen. Er behauptet, dass er weder Progenie, noch Zauberer ist und sein wird. Er ordnet sich selbst ein einzigartigen Rasse zu, dem Senimif. Nach seinen Vorstellungen wäre er das einzige Lebewesen, welches Zauberkräfte beherrschen und mit Anstand einsetzen kann. Anschließend entschleiert einen Stein, den verbotenen Evgran. Dark weiß nun genau, wie er die geheime Botschaft des Buches herausfinden kann - und zwar mit dem Evgran. Auf einmal erscheint einer der Zauberspürer mit einem Progenie, und zwar handelt es sich um Jeni. Sie fleht, am Leben gelassen zu werden, doch Xyeod löst sie ohne Zucken auf. Während alle auf dieses Verfahren geachtet haben, überwindet Dark die Zauberunfähigkeit und löst sich aus den Ketten. Sofort schaltet er die Wache aus und befreit blitzartig die anderen, die sich ebenfalls zu wehren versuchen. Unterdessen nähert sich Dark in dem Tumult dem Stein und bringt diesen in sein Besitz. Er kombiniert das Buch und den Stein, die beiden Substanzen lösen sich auf und ein Bild entsteht, welches den Standort des Sees der Emotionen entlarvt. Unbemerkt hat Xyeod dieses mitverfolgt, und so beginnt ein Wettrennen zwischen den beiden, sogleich folgen Sniez, Mag und Ned diesen. Sie kommen an dem Ort an, an dem sich der See der Emotionen befinden soll. Nur ist an diesem Platz befindet sich nicht der See. Währenddessen schlagen sie Xyeod kurzzeitig in die Flucht. Erst, als Sniez, Mag und Ned ebenfalls an diesem Ort auftauchen, beginnt die Erde zu beben und der gefrorene See erscheint. Durch ihre Zauberkräfte können sie den See letztlich zum Schmelzen bringen und die ersten Luvi'dus erscheinen. Blitzartig erscheint Xyeod wiederholt und versucht den See wieder zum Einfrieren zu bringen, jedoch wird er von der Gruppe in den See geschleudert, und die Luvi'dus lassen ihn verschwinden. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an fliegen unzählige Luvi'dus in die Freiheit, während einer von ihnen Sniez durch Gedankenkraft dankt und erzählt, dass kein Opfer umsonst gewesen ist und im Volke der Luvi'dus aufgenommen wird.